


Unkissed [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hugs, John thinks Sherlock is asexual, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Merman John, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenbach, Soundcloud, and it's not John, but only one of them realises it, in a dream though, it's a veritable feast, sherlock and john are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returned from the dead a year ago. John returned to Baker Street six months ago. They've been in a couple since then. or at least, not NOT a couple. For two smart men, they sure can be dumb. Luckily, an art thief tries to drown Sherlock, Sherlock has a fever dream and things are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkissed [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts), [Attydiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attydiva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026777) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> This is the first part of the Unkissed series. There are many parts to come, but they won't come all at once! This is something of a teaser for you - there will follow a fortnight of another story, then a whole week of 'Un' stories from 221b_hound. The rest will come in an ad hoc fashion, as and when I feel the urge to tell another story!
> 
> I'm now on Tumblr!! Lockedinjohnlock-podfics
> 
> Aaaaand... I have a wonderful, fabulous beta, Attydiva, who lights up my life and just bloody rocks!!!  
> She has eagle ears and a bullwhip like you wouldn't believe (eh, Atty?!) Hopefully, she's whipped my sorry podficcing arse into shape and we've managed to come up with something worth listening to!!
> 
>    
> I was in such a rush to get this posted that I forgot to thank the fantabulous 221b_hound for allowing me to podfic this amazing collection of works. So.... THANK YOU!!!  
> When I learn more computery stuff, I'll be able to link you directly to the awesome new book that 221b_hound has written. Until such times, copy and paste the url below into your browser and take a look. Then BUY it, it's fantastic!!!
> 
> http://www.narrellemharris.com/books/the-adventure-of-the-colonial-boy/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Unkissed' by 221b_hound read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527008) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
